


Birthday

by Erin_Unicorns



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alfea (Winx Club), Birthday, F/M, Happy Birthday, I really like you, Surprises, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Unicorns/pseuds/Erin_Unicorns
Summary: It’s Riven’s birthday and the best present he could ever wish for is Beatrix spending it with him.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 24





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, ladies and gentlemen!
> 
> Welcome to another story of mine about the adventures of Riven & Beatrix. This time, the focus is on the former having his birthday and the latter being awfully sweet about it.
> 
> Have a successful week full of positive emotions and many butterflies! (Yes, I know that it's winter.)
> 
> XOXO,  
> Erin
> 
> P.S. I barely slept, so I could finish the story and post it. I know, I'm awesome, but you saying it wouldn't hurt. :D

It was a Thursday. An early October morning with as little sun as possible coming through one air fairy’s window.

Beatrix being a naturally morning person had been awake for a while, but still stayed in bed and had been playing with Riven’s hair — Riven had slept over in her room, a habit of his, it seemed — for a while now.

_Nobody should sleep that long on such an extraordinary day,_ she thought and began running her fingers with more enthusiasm and planted a few kisses on his face in order to wake him up.

“Morning,” he mumbled sleepily after a minute or two, his eyes still closed.

“Happy birthday, sunshine,” Beatrix greeted him in a different way, which certainly got his attention, seeing as he opened his eyes and sat up.

“Today is the fourteenth of October?”

“Seems so.”

“And it’s a school day?”

“As far as I know.”

“And you remember?”

“Why else would I say _Happy birthday_?”

Her amusement finally managed for him to catch on, because a huge smile was spread on his face as he leaned towards her still laying down body, supporting his weight on his elbows.

“Thank you, Bea,” Riven said to her, pecking her lips and wrapping his arms around her.

The next minutes were spent cuddling and kissing until Beatrix asked, “So, do you have something planned for the day?”

“As a matter of fact, I do. It includes you, you, you and did I mention _you_?”

Beatrix chuckled, running her fingers — or better yet — her nails on the exposed skin on his nape as he kept planting butterfly kisses on hers.

“Don’t you have any plans with Prince Charming?”

“Nah, I doubt that Sky will remember.”

“Well, he is your best friend, isn’t he?”

Riven shrugged, not giving her a vocal response.

“And your parents?”

He stilled for a second before focusing on her neck once again, “What about them?”

“Don’t you expect a phone call or a gift, perhaps?”

“They won’t remember, either,” he responded easily, but didn’t look at her in the eyes.

Beatrix sent him a questioning look, which Riven chose to ignore and asked her something instead, “What do you say — you and me ditch school today and stay here?”

The disapproving way she looked at him made him sigh in exasperation. 

“Come on, Bea. Just this time. For me?”

Beatrix let out a breathless laugh, “And what exactly are we gonna do here?”

“We will spend time together —”

“We do that every day.”

“So? We can watch a movie or read some of your books, and cuddle all day long —”

“I have a test today.”

She regretted her words the moment his smile faded. She didn’t like skipping school because of the significant information she could potentially get for her mission to break Rosalind out, but she didn’t like him sad, either. He would get all quiet and distant, which would cause her mood to drop as well. 

In order to fix the situation, she blurted out without a trace of thought, “We can do that tomorrow.”

“We can?”

“We can,” Beatrix confirmed firmly. “I don’t have anything important to do. And it’s a Friday. Longer weekend.”

Riven’s entire face lit up at the suggestion and she breathed out an unexpected sigh of relief. 

In moments like this one, she could see how much he liked her and how deeply her words and actions affected him. It was all in his eyes — the intensity, the brightness, the affection.

Andreas had taught her how to read people.

_They are like books_ , he had said. _The only thing you need to learn is their body language. What they do, what they don’t say and how they say it. How you influence them. No, don’t listen. Observe. Observation is the key._

However, there were cases such as now when she didn’t want to know. Not because she didn’t feel the same, but because such things meant trouble. Confessing feelings meant more expectations. She hated expectations.

Thankfully, so far, the only thing he had expected from her was her attention, which she gladly gave him. She wanted it to stay that way — no complications, only fun and games.

In order to distract herself from her chaotic thoughts, Beatrix asked him again almost teasingly, “So, you say not to expect a surprising visit from your parents in the wrong moment?”

Riven hesitated, which only piqued her interest further, “Do you really want to know?”

“Tell me,” she requested gently and put her fingers under his chin, so she could meet his eyes, showing him that she was serious.

“Well, they have never been particularly interested in me. Always work, never play. Guess that being workaholic keeps them happier than their only child,” he admitted bitterly while silently allowing her to comfort him by caressing him with a specific tenderness. Pleasantly surprised, he leaned into her touch. “I wouldn’t say that they don’t love me at all, but — well, they wouldn’t care enough to do something affectionate like sending me a _Happy birthday_ card.”

“They don’t know what they’re missing on,” Beatrix assured him with quiet but genuine words.

He gave her a half—smile, already feeling better, “I’ve got you to spend the greatest seventeenth birthday ever. Remind me to buy you some chocolate later as a thank you for being the best distraction I’ve ever had.”

_That’s it._

In response, she crashed her lips against his and got on top of him.

“What are you doing?”

“Providing a distraction for you, birthday boy,” she mumbled against his lips, “Why? Is it not good enough?”

The Specialist chuckled in amusement, “Oh, it is. But, what about school? You hate being late.”

“You don’t.”

“You didn’t answer.”

“An exception. Enjoy it and stop talking.”

x·x·x

It was lunch time and Riven was to sitting with Sky, Stella and a bunch of second years Specialists. As much as he didn’t want to, his best mate had kind of asked him to join them, better yet — forced him.

While Sky kept blabbing about God knows what, Riven felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He silently thanked the Universe when he saw that it was her who was texting him.

**[12.40 PM] Beatrix: Where are you?**

**[12.40 PM] Beatrix: I’ve looked everywhere for you.**

**[12.41 PM] Beatrix: If you’ve ditched me for someone else, I’m gonna give your present to Dane.**

**[12.43 PM] Beatrix: Truly, I’m not kidding.**

_So dramatic._

He chuckled quietly and quickly replied to her, hopping that she’d hurry.

**[12.43 PM] Riven: You never are, Bea.**

**[12.43 PM] Riven: The west part of the canteen. At the seventh table to the left.**

**[12.44 PM] Riven: Come and save me, please…**

She came a moment later and merely raised an eyebrow while eying the people sitting with him, “Is there any particular reason why you’re sitting with _Ken and Barbie_ or did you just get bored while waiting for me?”

As the said Ken and Barbie glared at her, a second year Specialist girl snorted in her salad, causing the one next to her to burst out laughing, choking on her aloe vera drink in the process.

“Kat,” Stella exclaimed, angrily shooting daggers at the curly—haired female.

Kat, on the other hand, didn’t understand what she did wrong, “What? She’s funny and it’s not like what she said wasn’t true. You guys really do look like them.”

“It’s a horrifying resemblance,” the girl that was seated next to Kat agreed, barely resisting the urge to laugh again.

_Almost like siblings,_ Riven thought, indignant.

“Okay, as great as this conversation is, we have somewhere we need to be,” he said out loud, standing up and walking up to the air fairy.

“You do?”

“Really?”

“We do?”

“We do,” Riven confirmed, nodding furiously. “We _so_ do. Now, if you excuse us — Bye!”

Grabbing Beatrix’s hand, he dragged her away from his classmates as she kept snickering.

“If you don’t like them, why would you even sit with them?”

“I _do_ like them,” Riven opposed her, but corrected himself a second later. “Okay, I don’t. Probably just Kat. Still, Sky made me. Something about feeling guilty, forgetting my birthday.”

“So, he did forget after all?”

“Duh. I predicted it, didn’t I?”

“I guess I put too high hopes on him, then.”

“Obviously,” Riven retorted, but sent a smirk her way with his next remark as they kept looking for a private place to have lunch. “Good that I didn’t put too high hopes on you, though.”

She raised an eyebrow, barely taunting him, “You ever doubted me, sunshine?”

“Never.”

She tried to suppress a smile, motioning to a certain bench, away from prying eyes, “Let’s sit over there.”

After sitting down and carefully taking out a green lunch box of her backpack, she handed it over to him, “There you go.”

Riven sent her a confused look before opening the object.

“You bought me a cupcake?”

“No. I baked you a cupcake,” she corrected him, putting a little candle on top and lighting it as well, “A _Happy birthday_ cupcake.”

“You didn’t need to —”

“Shut up and make a wish.”

After a minute of focused staring at the dessert, Riven groaned in exasperation.

“That’s stupid, Bea. We’re not eight anymore.”

“Age doesn’t mean anything,” Beatrix insisted for him to keep going on. “Think about good things. Things that you want to happen to you. That you desire with your whole heart.”

He raised an eyebrow as if asking _Seriously_. She, in response, sent him a sharp look and gestured to the still lit up candle as if saying _Come on_.

Lightly rolling his eyes, he tried again — this time looking at her; her and her indigo eyes, fiery hair, milk skin, scarlet lip.

Suddenly, he knew exactly what to wish for.

x·x·x

“Where are we going?” Riven asked for probably the hundredth time on their walk.

“Somewhere pleasant,” Beatrix answered him, already annoyed by his eagerness and stubbornly refusing to ruin the surprise she had prepared for him.

“It’s getting dark, Bea. Maybe, we should head back.”

“Afraid of a little darkness, birthday boy?”

He rolled her eyes at her, but didn’t stop walking, “Will you stop calling me that?”

“Will you stop complaining?”

Silence seemed to settle between them before he opened his mouth once again.

“Will you at least —”

Beatrix interrupted him, a favorite habit of hers — it seemed, “And, we’re here!”

“The Stone Circle?”

The only answer Riven got was a glare from the air fairy.

“If you’ve dragged me here just to mess around, I’ll —”

He was interrupted by her magic coming through as her hands started producing lightning and her eyes turned electric blue. She seemed so concentrated, murmuring some words under her breath, standing in the middle of the Stone Circle, not paying attention to anything else.

Out of sudden, she held up her hands in the air, directing them in the direction the sky as many fireworks erupted, shining in different colors.

Riven’s bewildered expression made Beatrix smirk in joy, “Well, what do you think of my new trick, birthday boy?”

“You… You did that? How? I mean — since when can you do that? Just play with the atmosphere like that. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m telling now and I’ve practiced,” she shrugged in a nonchalant way, ignoring his curious and silly questions.

“Of course, you’re gonna say that,” the Specialist chuckled in amusement. “It’s the best surprise I’ve come across, you know?”

“That’s not everything, though.”

“There is _more_ to it?”

Beatrix handed him a carefully wrapped—up box as a reply, which he failed to notice earlier.

“Open it.”

He didn’t need more encouragement as he unwrapped his present that turned out to be a book. _The Art Of Sword Combat._

Riven lifted his eyes to meet Beatrix’s who had turned strangely nervous, “I know that it’s not a lot, but — well, you’re so passionate about being a Specialist, so I thought — why not? You like it? Because I barely convinced Ms. Dorothea to order it, but we can always —”

Having enough of her unnecessary rambling, Riven attached his lips to her successfully shutting her up. Wrapping his arms around her — after dropping his new book — he made sure to pull her as close as possible, so he can feel the warmth radiating of her body, her soft hair that kept getting in the way, but most importantly to feel her; to feel that she was real.

The lack of oxygen made them separate eventually much to their dismay. 

“I _love_ it,” Riven gave his lover an answer to her previous question, which most definitely brought a smile on her lips.

The relief that flooded on her face made his heart skip a beat.

_She cares more than I thought._

“Thank you for today,” he smiled at her as both of them laid on the ground, taking in the sight of the million stars above and their brightness in the dark night.

She shrugged, smiling, too, “Don’t mention it. It was my pleasure.”

They were both silent, gazing the stars and enjoying their time together, away from everyone else.

The moment lasted until she heard him say, “Hey, Bea?”

She turned on her left side in order to look at him. His next words made her breath hitch in her throat, “I really like you, you know?”

His lips might have been curled up, but his eyes were serious, yet hopeful.

She was beyond surprised. Not of his words, though, because she _did_ know. She had known for a long time, but him being so straightforward had her as if getting run off the road.

When she finally managed to pull herself from her trance, she noticed that he was still waiting for her to respond.

Not being able to formulate anything in words, she leaned forward, pulling him in for a deep, searing kiss, which could mean one thing.

_I really like you, too._


End file.
